By way of example, presently-known multicontact connectors include those of the EPX A and B ranges sold by the supplier Radiall, and comprising:                a connector casing having at least one housing formed at least in part by a tubular wall of the casing; and        an insert arranged to be placed in said housing and comprising:                    a front face and a rear face;            a side wall extending between the front and rear faces; and            at least one cavity extending between the front and rear faces and arranged to receive at least one contact element, in particular a male or a female electrical contact element.                        
In a connector of this type, there exists in particular a need to improve the sealing between the insert and the tubular wall of the housing.